charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sense and Sense Ability
Sense and Sense Ability is the 108th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 5 :Episode No. 20 :Original Airdate April 27, 2003 Episode Guide Paige is on the couch waiting for her boyfriend Nate when a Kazi demon attacks. Paige calls for Leo and Piper; they orb in and Piper vanquishes the demon. Immediately afterwards, he is revived by the Crone, who says she's after Wyatt. Paige creates a potion to stun a Kazi demon so they can track down their king. The Crone summons the Kazi King and proposes an alliance; she'll help him take out the Charmed Ones and he'll get all credit for the kill while she takes Wyatt. The sisters, Leo and Wyatt are at a fair when a monkey lands on Phoebe's shoulder. It covers her ear, then Paige's mouth and finally Piper's eyes. There is no apparent harm at first, but soon Piper's eyes itch and Phoebe hears ringing in her ears. The monkey returns to the Crone and turns back into a talisman. The Crone tells the Kazi King that the talisman will work when the witches need their senses most. Phoebe is in a meeting about the syndication of her column and her hearing is starting to falter, and after several minutes is completely deaf, causing her considerable embarrassment. Paige is in a piano bar with Nate. Paige had confessed to Nate that she had frozen up trying to sing at her eight-grade graduation. Nate has arranged for Paige to get up and sing. Paige agrees, but her voice stops working after just two words. Piper is driving and gets a phone call. Her vision blurs and she crashes into a pole. At the manor, Phoebe calls for Piper and Paige. Paige is behind her, trying to flag her down without success, and finally orbs in front of Phoebe. Through a charade she explains her suspicions about the monkey. Leo orbs Piper in and she tells the others that she's blind. Through the "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil" gestures they tell Leo. The Crone sneaks into the manor and with Phoebe's stolen hearing spies on the sisters. A Kazi demon shimmers into the attic and Leo comes running and throws the stunning potion; but Wyatt is now alone and the Crone uses Paige's stolen voice to convince Wyatt to drop his guard. Leo arrives in time; the Crone blasts him backward and Wyatt, frightened, puts up his force bubble again. The Crone vanishes with Leo. The sisters have the Kazi demon in a crystal cage. Under interrogation, he tells them the Crone sent him. The Crone, however, is listening with Phoebe's hearing. The Crone vanquishes the Kazi King and the Kazi demon in the manor explodes at the same time. The Crone shimmers into the manor and with Paige's voice convinces Piper (who is still blind) to leave Wyatt alone. She sings to Wyatt in Paige's voice. In the kitchen, however, Piper meets the real Paige and the sisters know Wyatt is in danger. The Crone has picked up Wyatt, who has surrounded her with his force bubble. Paige is unable to telekinetically orb Wyatt to her because her sense of speech is gone. So Phoebe and Piper touch Paige on the shoulder and call out Wyatt's name for Paige and that orbs Wyatt to them and Phoebe throws a vanquishing potion. When the Crone explodes, the sisters get their senses back. Wyatt, in Piper's arms, orbs himself and Piper into the Crone's lair. Leo is being held in a water tank; Piper blasts it, freeing him. Paige at last sings her song for Nate. 520